Complicated love
by gise1996
Summary: Musa a poor independent chic with dreams lives with her bother Andy even,if Andy is older Musa is more responsable then Andy.When She meets Riven a Rich jerk whos aplayer.When they have enemies who dont aprove of thier love!My own TeleNolva opera/drama
1. What a jerk

**Chapter 1: What a jerk! A cute, dreamy Jerk.**

_A/n: I thought of this kind of story and I really liked it! Enjoy and review and subscribe plz and thank you! _

"Hey you're early for work today."- A purple haired chic said

"Yea. I would do anything to get out of that house Roxy."-a a black haired blue eyes girl named Musa said

_**These group of boys entered the fruti music bar (if you guessed riven you're right)**_

"Do me a favor. Can you take care of that group right there, I just took a table with a whole bunch of jerks, and I feel 'ahhh'"-Roxy said glancing at the boys

"Roxy! I'm not on my shift right now. Sorry."-Musa looked innocent when she said that

"Please I'll Love you forever and always."-Roxy said giving musa a puppy face

"Nope .Go work"-Musa said pointing to the costumers

"I hate you."-Roxy said sticking her tongue out at Musa

"I Love you too hun."-Musa

_The guys took their table and Roxy got ready to go over there to take their orders *30 seconds later* _

"Hey how can I help you?"-Roxy forcing a smile

"If you plant one on me right now."- a blonde dude said (sky he hasn't meet bloom yet)

"Please!*Roxy rolls eyes* I think you're confused with a prostitute place sorry! This is a smoothie/Music place ok"-Roxy

"I'm sorry you're just so damn sexy."-Dude with blonde hair

"Ahhh! Loser"- Roxy with that walked away

"How'd it go?"-Musa said putting a strawberry in her mouth

"They're a bunch of losers! That blonde dude is so rude."-Roxy said in a pissed off tone

"I'll reason with them. Give me your note pad to write down their orders."-Musa

"Thanks I love you Musa."-Roxy

"Ha! I know you do." -Musa

_Musa walks over their chewing gum pretending she 'doesn't care' _

"Can we finally take your order?"-Musa chewing gum while talking

"Yeah. My order will be to re-arrange the alphabet and put U and I together."-the blonde said

"Oh! Yeah and mines is to re-arrange your face if you don't hurry up with your order."-Musa looked at him

"Sorry! I'll have a strawberry, banana smoothie."-blonde dude

"Pina Colada virgin. Please and thanks!"-dude with black hair

"Rio! Dude what's up?"-Musa said hugging the guy

"Nothing Muse….Musa."-Rio said correcting himself before he got slapped.

"So the rest of the group want coke right."-Musa

"No I want something else."-Riven

"What?"-Musa

"You."-Riven

"Go away, Really want do you want hurry up before my shift starts."-Musa getting impatient

"."-Riven

"Mr. Tequila can I see your i.d.?"-Musa

"I'm 18."-Riven

"Sorry you know what they say 18 to party 21 to drink. Try something else."-Musa

"I'll get a Carmel brulee frappuccino."-Riven

"ok!"-Musa

_Musa told the bartender Roxy! And Roxy and her made the orders!_

"_Hey hun."-a boy with brown curly hair said grabbing musa from behind _

"_Hey! Victor."-Musa hugging him back _

"_I just wanted to say HI and talk to your brother where is he?"-Victor _

"_Over there."-Pointing to Andy_

"_."- Victor_

_*Victor and Andy Talking *_

"Hey people! Miss us?"-Andy

"This is a song we just wrote hope you like it."-Andy still taking

"This is for my Chiquita (my little girl in other words Shorty) Musa"-Victor pointing at Musa everyone looked at her

_*sexy chick by David Guetta ft. Akon*_

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl  
I'm try to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

_(Musa dancing to the music! And Riven watching her from a far)_

"CRAP! Guys I got to go! Work!"- Riven got on his phone to call his Boss or should I say his dad

"I don't know why you're worrying your vice president ! "-Rio

*mean while Musa*

"Ha! You wish"-Musa talking on the phone

"Bye! Guys"- Riven still waiting for his dad to answer the phone

*Musa and Riven are walking toward each other both aren't paying attention they're going to crash into each other* *30 seconds later*

"Opps! I'm so sorry"-Musa

"NO it's my fault" –Riven helping musa get up!

( both phones fall on floor! Both phones look alike)

*Musa picks Riven's phone and Riven pick up Musa's*

(30 mins later)

"Hey this isn't my wallpaper on my phone…What the fuck."-Musa

"Oh! My God it can be That Jerk's phone!"-Roxy smiling

"OMG! *Musa pretends to a girly girl* … I did crash into him"-Musa

"I knew it"-Roxy

*ring Riven's phone*

"Hello?"-Musa

"Hello who is this"-Riven

"Ummm… the chic from the fruity bar"-Musa

"OH! The Hot chic."-Riven

"Excuse me?"-Musa

"Nothing, I need my phone back."-Riven

"I need my phone too, Duh!"-Musa

"OK, I'll back to tomarrow to pick my phone up and round that ok?"-Riven

"perfect the soon the better I need to text people fast."-Musa

"ok bye. Night think of me."-Riven

" Why the hell would I think of you??"-Musa but Riven hang up

_**A/n:I hope you liked it! You know what to do k so you your thing! Caio **_


	2. A new chapter in my Life

**A new Chapter in my life**

_I wake up looking in the mirror. I look just like my mother blue eyes, jet black hair, my skin and my smile. Letting a tear go down my face and thinking "What if my mom never left? Would my life be different ?" then Andy walks in m room without knocking._

"hey good Morning Sis."-Andy going to hug Musa

"Hey! Why don't you knock?"-Musa wiping her tears

"I don't know why do kids… Musa are you crying??"-Andy

"NO! it's my allergies."-Musa

"Allergies? You don't have any allergies."-Andy

"How do you know your not my doctor."-Musa getting Smart

"We cant afford a doctor Musa."-Andy

"It's always the negative with you."-Musa

"*Andy sighs and sits next to Musa* Musa, Things happen for a reason, Don't worry about it."-Andy

"Your Right! I'm going to work."-Musa

_Musa then remembered that she has that dude's phone! She once heard you can tell a lot from a dude's phone!_

_1__st__ look contacts _

**Musa's Pov**

Whoa! This dude has more girls than dude's on his contacts then anyone she never knew before even more than Andy! And Andy has a lot of chicks on his contacts! His Number 1 girl on his list is this girl named Amy. Text message time

From: Amy

To: Riven

2:00pm

Last Nite wuz awesome

***end of text***

Gross!

"Oh! Crap got to go to work"-Musa

***At work***

"Musa My dad wants to talk to you."- Roxy

"What did I do now?"-Musa

"I don't Know."- Roxy

*Riven's phone ringing =Musa answers*

"Hello?"-Musa

"Hello cutie."-Riven

"Leave those flowers for some other girls."-Musa

"OK! Look I'll be around 12:30 to pick up my phone."-Riven

"cool I'll be here. Bye"-Musa

"Bye."-Riven

***end***

"Musa I wish to speak with you."- Roxy's dad

"Yes, sir"-Musa

"Musa I'm sorry put due to our economy I have to let you go."-Roxy's dad

"WHAT!!!!!!! How am I supposed to pay rent?"-Musa

"Chill Musa, Andy's still having his job you just have to speak with him to be more responsible."'-Roxy's dad

"Oh! My! God!."-Musa

"You can still do the entertainment part of the fruti bar."-Roxy's dad

"uh-huh I got to go."-Musa

_**Musa crying outside she checks her (well Riven's) phone it's 12:25 she wants to leave but she needs her phone she's crying outside of the fruti bar on the view of the beach. **_

"Hey girl where's the chic with my phone."-Riven asking Roxy

"Umm I think she's over by the beach."-Roxy talking to Riven but looking at Andy flirting with this red hair chic (Bloom).

"Thanks."-Riven

**(Riven see's Musa crying he goes over there)**

"umm… hey."-Riven

*Musa still sobbing*

"So I guess your crying cause your boyfriend broke up with you or you just miss me lots."-Riven

"*still sobbing* just here take your phone."-Musa

(it started to rain)

"Don't cry …Musa right?"-Riven

"yea… Musa. what Am I gonna do Now?"-Musa talking to herself

"maybe I can help?"-Riven

"How. It's not like a job gonna drop out of the sky."-Musa

"Oh! You got fired."-Riven

"yeah! I'm freaking out I live in a 2 bedroom apartment with my brother part-time. And on the last day of summer I have school tomorrow how am I gonna find a job quick?"-Musa

"Well I know someone who needs a secretary."-Riven

"really who? What company. When can I start?"-Musa

"Umm… Well I do. Tomorrow after the first day of school you can start. You might know that number one construction companying in this state ?"-Riven

"yeah! Wow I'm guessing you have serious connections if you have that job! I bet your boss is a jerk ."-Musa

*Riven chuckles at Musa innocence .*

"I Guess so. Do you feel better cause we're getting all wet?"-Riven

(Riven wiping Musa's tears from her face, and smiling at her)

(Musa smiled back and the rain went away)

"I'm guessing your smile is the sun."-Riven* Musa Smiling more than before*

"Ummm…I think I should leave now. I have to get ready for school tomorrow."-Musa making up a excuse quick getting all nervous

"Nice excuse."-Riven

"*rolls eyes in a 'ha ha very funny' way* no Excuse I'm for real."-Musa

*Her phone rings*

"Here. It's for you."-Riven giving her, her phone

*Musa answers*

"Hello."-Musa

*Riven just waiting there*

"Hold on! I'm on my way.*Musa hangs up* My God are all boys so dramatic."-Musa

"What's the matter?"-Riven

"Someone text my boyfriend and said we're over so now he wants to jump off a bridge. Do you know anything about this?"-Musa

"Ok what was that he was texting 'me' non-stop like stuff 'I love you , I need you .' so I broke up with him."-Riven

"I Have to take care of this situation right away!."-Musa

"I'll come too, it's my fault I should help clean up this mess up."-Riven

(later explained to Victor what happened he didn't jump off but Musa was pissed… later passed Musa was thinking )

_My god what a day. What a guy…NO I Love Victor not Riven I hardly know the guy but I have to admit he's Hot!! ) _

_**Riven's POV**_

*ring*

"hello"-Riven

"Riven how come you don't answer the phone are you cheating on me.?"-Brandon

"What the fuck.. Go to hell Brandon."-Riven

"Hey chill I'm imitating Amy."-Brandon

"ha ha funny. I got to go I have school tomorrow and I have to go to work."-Riven

"Yea me too. Night miss ya already."-Brandon joking around

"Brandon?"-Riven

*sighs*

_What a beautiful girl. This is gonna be a chapter of my new life I can feel it_

A/n: Omg! Hope you liked it! you know what to do! So do it! Comment ! plz


	3. new school, new friends

A/n: I have to finish this chapter before I 4get what I was supposed 2 write lol :P

_*alarm goes off* Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

"Ah! I don't want to wake up."-Musa

_Musa put on a plaid black and red skirt and red tank with a black vest , black converse. _

_Her make up etc. _

"Is Andy up already?"-Musa

_Musa walked to Andy's room and knocked _

"Andy wake up!"-Musa

"*Groans* 5 more minutes I'm too tried"-Andy

"I really don't care"-Musa

_Musa picked the lock and went in his room _

"Wake up"-Musa pulling Andy's legs off the ground

"No! Go away."-Andy

"Okay I'll go away"-Musa letting go _she got a bucket of cold water adding a whole bunch of ice _

_When she came back Andy was on his feet changing_

"You didn't really I was going to miss the first day of meeting hot girls did you?"-Andy

"Ah! Whatever, We're late thanks to you."-Musa

"I love you too sis."-Andy Grabbing he's book bag and heading towards the door "coming?" Andy asked

"Put your uniform on."-Musa

"Shit. I forgot"-Andy

_*L8r Musa and Andy were walking to school when a bunch of kids their age in a _**Ferrari **_listening to music n' speeding' *_

"Whoa!"-Andy

"I Know. We're going to a rich school."-Musa

"Hey guys!"-This guy from a red McLaren F1

"Victor?"-Musa

"Yup. I just thought my girl needs a ride to school today."-Victor

"Aww baby I love you."-Musa

" I get shot gun"- Andy

"No! I do"-musa pulled Andy's shirt and got in the passenger seat

"In the back."-victor said

*Got to school picked up their schedule, went to class period 1 *

* Before 1st period *

"Hey! Stella."-Called out a red haired girl

"What Bloom ?"-Stella

"Did you hear about…"-Bloom

"The two new students?"-Stella

"Yea!"-Bloom

"Did you hear they're going out?"-Stella

"What? Really. Wow they work fast."-Bloom

" I know." –Stella

"You Guys stop gossiping" – Flora

"You two act like to old ladies that have nothing else to do." –Layla

"Right! For what you guys know they could be brothers"- Tecna

"What are you guys talking about?"-Amy

"nothing!"-answered Stella

"ok! Whatever"-Amy

*With the boys*

"So did you hear about the new students?"-Timmy

"The New students?"-Brandon

"Yeah!"-Timmy

"Oh! That girl and guy"-Nabu

"uh-huh."-Timmy

"What are you guys talking about."-Riven

" I bet their talkin' about the new students."-Sky

"Oh! Yeah I've heard of them."-Riven

"Have you seen them yet?"-sky asked Timmy

"yes I have"-Timmy

"Is the girl hot?"-Riven giving a smirk

"Yes Riven. The girl is very hot but I heard she has a boyfriend."-Timmy

"Well I heard she broke up with her boyfriend and got with me."-Riven

"Ha! Your funny."-Brandon

"What about Amy?"-Sky

"You know there's a thing called "Brake up"-Riven

*The other boys walked away*

*Class 2 : Musa,Andy,Stella,Brandon*

"Hey."-Brandon

"Hey"-Musa looked up then down at her desk getting a head start at homework

"So your new?"-Brandon then glanced at Stella. Stella was very pissed off (jealous)

"Yeah! I'm new"-Musa finally looked at Brandon

"How do you like this school so far?'-Brandon

"It's ok, once ignoreing the annoying cheerleaders and the perverted boys it's a nice school"-Musa. That made Brandon kind of chuckle

"What's so Funny?'-Musa

"Oh! Nothing, I think you'll find out soon."-Brandon

(Brandon then realized it was the girl from the fruiti bar)

"Why are you staring at me?"-Musa

"For nothing"-Brandon

"Oh! Here we go again, don't tell me you think I'm pretty and all that bullshit. That already happened today. When I was starting to think you were different."-Musa

"Ha! Musa, you're funny. I'm not perverted at all, well not in front of girls at least. I was staring because I thought I saw you before but, never mind."-Brandon

*Stella and Andy*

"Hey!"-Stella

"Hey!"-Andy acting like he was shy

"So I heard you're new."-Stella

"Yeah, I'm new here."-Andy

"So you don't get jealous?"-Stella pointing at Musa and **Brandon **

"Nah! I'm pretty much used to it. Why?"-Andy

"Oh! You poor thing. I was just asking."-Stella giving Andy a hug of pity

"Yeah! Ok."-Andy kind of weird out

"You should have lunch with us "-Stella

"Ok"-Andy

"Bye"-Stella gave Andy a kiss of the check when Brandon was looking

"Hey want to have lunch with my friends and I?"-Brandon

"Sure."-Musa

"May I?"- Brandon asking if he can hug her

" Of course Brandon." -Musa getting up at the same time and hugged him

(Stella glared at them and turned around)

*in the Hall way*

"Ey, Brandon come here."-Riven

"What's up?"-Brandon

"Have you seen that new girl."-Riven

"Yea!"-Brandon

"and?"-Riven

"what?"- Brandon

"Is she hot, ugly, fat, skinny, tall, short?"-Riven

"She's pretty, smart, nice, shy."-Brandon

"Do you think she'd be good in bed?"-Riven

"Riven shut up."-Brandon walked away

"Tell her to sit with us at Lunch."-Riven yelled

" I already did."-Brandon

*Lunch time*

"Who are you having lunch with?"-Musa

"This hot girl and her friends. What about you?"-Andy

"This guy and his friends."-Musa looking for Brandon

"Ummm…Your having lunch with a guy?"-Andy getting all over protective

"Yeah!"-Musa walking away because she saw Brandon and the gang then Andy saw Stella

"Hey!"-Musa

"Hey"-everyone but Stella

"Hey"-Andy

" Hey. What's up "-everyone but Brandon

"Hey. Go away."-Musa talking to Andy

"No why don't you."-Andy

"Why don't you make me"-Musa

"Why are you here anyways?"-Andy and Musa said

"Why do you Care?"-Musa & Andy

"Ugh!"-Musa

"You guys calm down."-Brandon

"I invited Andy"-Stella

"And I invited Musa."-Brandon

"Ugh! But I'm tired of him"-Musa

"And I'm tried of you too."-Andy

"Whatever let's just drop it."-Musa

"Fine with me."-Andy

"Riven is coming to join them*

"Crap! My shoe lace"-Musa bent down to tie her shoe

"Hey!"- Riven giving the guys the 'where is she look'

"Down there"-Sky said

(All he could see was Musa's long hair Musa got up not noticing Riven)

"So, I'm sorry for Andy and I's little fight just now, we fight a lot."-Musa

"Oh! Really by the way I'm flora"-flora

"Nice to meet I'm Musa"

"Let Me introduce them Musa."-Brandon

"This is Layla she loves to dance. Nabu he's Nabu, Tecna Very smart in every subject mostly technology class, Timmy goes the same for him Intelligent, Bloom is the sporty but girly and Sky the blonde one but very athletic. And this is Stella …"-Brandon

"The Stupid one!" –Sky

"Hey!"-Stella

"You're missing someone."-Said Riven

"Oh! And this is Riven."-Brandon * Musa turned around and Riven saw her face.*

"You go here?"-Musa

"Yeah! So, you're the new girl."-Musa

"Yeah."-Musa

"You know him?"-Girls

"Yeah! I'm going to start working for him as a secretary."-Musa

"Oh."-girls

"Well! On to another topic"-Bloom

"How long have you guys been going out?"-Stella

"Who?"-Andy & Musa

"You two."-Flora

"Yea, everyone knows you guys are going out."- Tecna

"WAIT! ANDY AND I?"-Musa

"Yea!"-everyone but Riven he was laughing at all this *cuz he knows who's Musa's boyfriend is*

" Ew! We're brothers."-Musa everyone looks at Stella

"But, wait you said you're used to guys flirting with Musa"-Stella

"Yes, I said that because I really am."-Andy

"So, you don't have a boyfriend?"- Layla

"Yes I do."-Musa

"Does he go here?"-Bloom

"No."-Musa

"Does your brother have a girlfriend?"-Stella

"I really don't know."-Musa

*ringgggg!*

"Well lunch is over"- the guys

*End of the school day*

"I Should ask her if she wants a ride?"- Riven

"I don't know, you can if you want."-Sky

"Of course I want to ask her, anyways they never say no to me."- Riven

"okay."-Sky

*Riven walks up to Musa but stops*

"Victor!"-Musa jumped up to him and he picked her up to hug her

"Musa, baby."- Victor kissed her

**a/n: well there you go chap. 2 ****ur welcome lol please review even if mad at me, and I don't think the ending was good at all sorry review please **


	4. New Job

A/n: Hey here goes the 4th chap. Well this is where it starts getting good plus I got to remind you guys I don't own Winx Club darn well enjoy

*End of the school day*

"I Should ask her if she wants a ride?"- Riven

"I don't know, you can if you want."-Sky

"Of course I want to ask her, anyways they never say no to me."- Riven

"okay whatever."-Sky

*Riven walks up to Musa but stops*

"Victor!"-Musa jumped up to him and he picked her up to hug her

"Musa, baby."- Victor kissed her

"Riven , Baby"-Amy

*Riven turns around*

"Amy."-Riven

"Can I go to work with you today?"-Amy

"Not today babe,tomorrow"-Riven

"Aww!please baby."-Musa

"NO is to go Amy "-Riven

***Victor and Musa***

"So how was your first day of School love?"-victor

"It was interesting."-Musa said thinking what everyone said about dating the idea of her and Andy made her want to barf.

"what? You have a face of disgust."-Victor

"Nada (Nothing) just that everyone thought Andy and I were dating."-Musa

"Oh! Ha, Really ? Did you tell them you two are brothers?"-Victor

"Yeah! I set everything straight…, well victor got to go."-Musa said as she got out of the car; she blew a kiss at Victor and shut the car door. She then went up to the 8th floor opened up her door, Her Nanny was there

"Hey Merci!"-Musa greeted her nanny

"Hey Chica! How was your first day of school?"-Merci asked while reading a magazine

"It was 'blah'"-Musa heading towards her room

Musa changed to dark jean skinny jeans with black high heals and a red halter top let her hair go to her waist and re-did her makeup. Musa came out of her room

"Where are you going dressed up like that?"-Merci

"Err! Work."-Musa

"Dressed like that?"-Merci

"Yup! Why do you hate it?"-Musa

"No the opposite, I love it but don't you think it's too much for working at the fruiti bar"-Merci

" I don't work there! *Musa looked at her phone* Crap! I've got to go"-Musa ran towards the door that time Andy was coming in

"Hey! Sis thanks for the ride you and your boyfriend give me"-Andy very pissed off

"Uh, no problem your welcome."-Musa still running towards the door

"Where is she going Merci?"-Andy

"Work."-Merci

"Oh like always she's such a workaholic"-Andy said throwing his backpack on the floor and let himself go on the couch.

"And you're a lazy bump"-Merci said pointing Andy to his room

"Ah! Same old Merci."-Andy rolling his eyes

***Musa waiting for the bus when she knew she was already there***

"Wow!"-Musa walked up she asked for Riven. He's on the 20th floor.

*When she knew she was there*

"Hey! Welcome"-this Blonde said with a Spanish accent

"Hey. I'm looking for Riven."-Musa

"Do you have an appointment?"-blonde

"NO m'am but I'm his new secretary'-Musa said shyly

"k,k well He's in room 205"-Blonde

"Thanks"-Musa

*she Knocks the door*

"Who is it?"-Riven

"It's Musa."

"Come on in."-Riven

"Hello."-Musa

"Hey. Your early."-Riven

"Yeah! I am I guess."-Musa getting nervous

"Here fill this out"-Riven

*when Musa picked up the pen*

I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes,im jumping in my ride im heading out tonight , I'm solo I'm riding solo I'm riding solo im riding solo (ridin solo by Jason Derülo)

"ignore them please"-Riven said typing on the computer

Musa stared at them biting her lip and thinking :

Oh my god he is so damn hot but what with the attitude ? But, I have to admit he's not that bad Musa No! I have a hot Latino boyfriend who loves me crazy no I would never cheat on him.

"Musa musa are you done?"-Riven

"what? Umm no almost done."-Musa said looking at the paper

Riven give a half smile "your falling" he thought

"done!"-Musa said looking out of riven's big window (the wall where the door is . It's actually a window)

"Ok! Everything looks great can you start today?"-Riven

"Duh!"-Musa. Riven gave her a look

" I mean yes of course."-Musa

"No its ok"-Riven kind of smiled

"What do I do?"-Musa said looking in his eyes

"Well you'll do what I'll tell you to do"-Riven getting close to Musa

"Ha ha you're very funny. Now tell me what do I really do."-Musa stepping back from Riven

"Well you take calls, make appointments, type some stuff, take notes at meetings, file documents, send late payments etc."-Riven backing away and give her tour Musa nodded to what Riven said

"This is your desk"-Riven

"Oh! In front of your Office?"-Musa knowing she just asked a stupid Question

"Yeah! Is there a problem?"-Riven

"No."-Musa said looking back

"Okay."-Riven getting confused

"What do I do today?"-Musa

"Hmmm, Since it's your first day I'll give it to you easy , make a couple of phone calls "-Riven give Musa about 20 numbers

"5 are to make sure for our appointment this Thursday, 5 are for to make sure they got the invoices, these 10 is to make sure about the meeting on august 26th at 5:30pm and the other 10 …what more Crap. I forgot."-Riven

"Don't worry when I get there, I'll tell you and for the mean time try to remember."-Musa said

"No, I remember to make sure when they can come in to negotiate business."-Riven looking at Musa right in the eyes

"G-Got it."-Musa said looking down at the computer

"Well tell me when you're done"-Riven

"Okay"-Musa

*6 Minutes later*

"Musa?"-Flora

"Yes"-Musa turned around

"Hello."-Flora

"Oh my god! I didn't know you worked here."-Musa getting up to hug Flora

"You didn't ask."-flora said sweetly *10 into the convo*

"Musa"-Riven

"Didn't I tell you to ignore them."-Riven

"No. You didn't you told me to ignore the Music."-Musa

"Well get back to work, now you know."-Riven

*Riven left*

"Why is he so strict?"-Musa

"He's like that, but we always on Monday eat dinner after work do you want to come."-Flora asked

"Umm I think I'm low on cash."-Musa said

"Oh! Well Maybe next Monday."-Flora

"Yeah! Maybe."-Musa

"Musa?"-Brandon

"Hey! Brandon"-Musa hugging Brandon Riven sees Musa hugging Brandon he gets jealous mad but he's way more Jealous than mad

"Musa! Come to my office right now."-Riven yells

"Yes Sir"-Musa

*Riven looked at her *

"Please continue to work and don't get distracted."-Riven

"Yes sir."-Musa turned around flipping her when OPPs! A paper fell

Musa bent down to get it, & obviously he looked at her ass

With that Musa closed_:_

_Perv totally looked at my ass! O my god!_

"What he say?'-brandon

"Nothing"- Musa

"Yeah! We belive ya."-Flora and Brandon exchanging a look

"Ha! Okay."-Musa in other words whatever

*End of shift at leaving*

"Okay! Bye,"-Musa

*Musa waiting at bus stop*

"Hey! Need a ride?"-Riven in his car rolling the window down of his side of the car

"Nah! I'm good thanks."-Musa

"You sure, I see that person over there has been stalking you for quite some time."-Riven

"He's not stalking me. That's just a lost Hobo."-Musa

"Uh-huh sure, you're sure you don't want a ride?"-Riven

"Yup! I'm good."-Musa

"Musa! Just get in the car."-Riven

"NO!"-Musa _gosh he's so stubborn_

"Fine! But when you get raped don't come crying to me."-Riven

"Don't worry I won't"-Musa looking away very annoyed

_ her house_

**Musa's POV**

_Ha! He thought I couldn't get home but look at me I'm home …But he worried about me that's nice …Hmmm I wonder what he's doing right now….Want do I care I have a boyfriend gosh stupid brain ._

**Riven's POV**

_Did Musa get home already? Hmmm…What if something happened to her. I should call her *Riven reaches for the phone* No! So she can act rude again nope Ugh! What's wrong with me?_

**A/n: Well there you go. It's taking me too long to write chapters sorry! Ppl I really am but I'll be writing more! This is just the beginning . plz review tell me what you think.**


End file.
